En un mundo sin magia
by Cris Snape
Summary: En un mundo sin magia, Colin seguiría vivo, pero nada sería igual. Escrito para el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**EN UN MUNDO SIN MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto__** "Estados de Sangre" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Reconozco que prácticamente he suplicado para que me tocara un squib, pero tengo que conformarme con un sangre muggle. He escogido para la ocasión a Dennis Creevey, porque hace mucho que no escribo sobre él, porque elegir a Hermione Granger o a Lily Potter me parecía demasiado fácil (lo cual es un decir, porque se me da fatal retratarlas) y porque siempre es un buen momento para experimentar con personajes nuevos. Vamos a ver cómo me queda el fic. Espero que os guste._

* * *

En un mundo sin magia, Colin seguiría vivo. Dennis lo tiene claro como el agua. Desde que la profesora McGonagall fue a su casa y, con lágrimas en los ojos, les comunicó a sus padres que Colin murió durante el transcurso de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Dennis fue consciente de que su hermano jamás hubiera peleado en ninguna guerra de haber nacido sin magia.

En aquel momento, Dennis odió a su hermano como no lo había odiado nunca antes. Por haberle impedido irse con él al castillo y, ante todo, por no haber cumplido su promesa de volver. Se había quedado en un rincón, escuchando los gritos de su madre y viendo como su padre se mordía los carillos para no llorar. Había deseado decirles a sus progenitores que Colin fue un idiota al marcharse, que lo que debió hacer fue permanecer escondido junto a su familia, pero guardó silencio. Ese día y los que vinieron después.

Los funcionarios del Ministerio tardaron casi dos días en devolverles el cuerpo de su hermano. La profesora McGonagall les ofreció la posibilidad de enterrarlo en Hogwarts, junto a otros compañeros caídos durante la batalla. Sus padres se negaron. Sabían que, de dejarlo allí, jamás podrían visitar la tumba de su hijo. Hogwarts no acogía a los muggles y ellos bastante tenían con haber perdido a Colin. Dennis se limitó a guardar silencio, consciente de que eran sus progenitores los que debían tomar una decisión.

Tampoco dijo nada mientras preparaban todo el funeral y comentaban a familiares y amigos que Colin falleció en un accidente de tráfico. No protestó, ni dio su opinión respecto al color de las flores que adornarían su tumba. Sólo podía pensar en que, en un mundo sin magia, su hermano aún seguiría a su lado.

Ahora está en pie junto a una fría losa blanca que tiene el nombre de su hermano grabado. El funeral ha terminado y todo el mundo se ha marchado a casa, donde sus padres ofrecerán una pequeña recepción pese a lo destrozados que están. A Dennis le parece estúpido. Todo. El pequeño banquete que está por venir, la guerra que sacudió el mundo mágico durante meses y, ante todo, la muerte de Colin.

¿Qué habría pensado antes de exhalar su último aliento? ¿Se habría arrepentido de luchar? ¿Habría renegado de su magia? Dennis suspira y comprende que no, que Colin jamás se hubiera lamentado por ser un mago.

Recuerda el día en que supo que podría marcharse a Hogwarts, en lo feliz y orgulloso que se sintió al ser tan especial. Ese año, envío a casa decenas de fotografías y Dennis tuvo tanta envidia de él que casi se muere de alegría cuando supo que también podría ir a la maravillosa escuela de magia.

Evoca las veces que corrieron juntos por los pasillos del castillo, descubriendo todo el poder que palpitaba en su interior. Las horas de diversión sin fin, el orgullo que les recorría cada vez que ejecutaban correctamente un hechizo nuevo.

Por supuesto, también le vienen a la mente los momentos malos, como cuando Colin estuvo petrificado o todas las veces en que algún idiota les llamó _sangresucias_. Supuestamente, era un insulto, pero Colin siempre se sintió orgulloso de ser hijo de muggles. Porque era mucho más especial que todos esos ególatras puristas y porque él, junto a Dennis, había llevado la magia a casa y no existía una sensación mejor que esa en el universo.

Dennis también se sintió satisfecho con su condición durante un tiempo, pero ahora no sabe qué pensar al respecto. Aún tiene el miedo metido en el cuerpo después de pasar tanto tiempo escondiéndose de los mortífagos. Y, por supuesto, está la muerte de Colin. Y todo por ser de sangre muggle. ¿Realmente merece la pena seguir corriendo riesgos sólo por poseer una varita? ¿Acaso no sería mucho más sencillo olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero en el mundo de sus padres?

El joven brujo contempla el nombre de su hermano y sabe que no debe renunciar a su condición mágica. Colin jamás lo habría hecho. Colin hubiera llorado la muerte de sus seres queridos, se habría convertido en el mejor apoyo de sus padres y, una vez pasado un tiempo prudencial, hubiera vuelto junto a los brujos para reclamar su lugar entre ellos.

En un mundo sin magia, Colin Creevey seguiría vivo. Sin embargo, nada sería igual. Dennis no tendría en su memoria tantos momentos maravillosos y no habría tenido ocasión de aprender junto al gran mago que fue su hermano. Lamenta profundamente su pérdida y está bastante seguro de que le resultará imposible superarla algún día, pero siente que todo ha merecido la pena porque, en un mundo sin magia, Colin no hubiera sido ni la mitad de feliz de lo que lo fue siendo un mago.

* * *

_La viñeta tiene exactamente 800 palabras y debo decir que me ha salido sola. Ni yo misma pensé que pudiera tenerla tan pronto, pero por aquí os lo dejo. Espero que la disfrutéis y que os animéis a dejarme algún comentario. No me darán de comer, pero me harán mucha ilusión :). Y nada más. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
